


I Have Always Loved You

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long day of meeting with the Lords of the North to plan for the upcoming battle with the Night King, Dany retires to her chambers for a night with her Wolf.





	I Have Always Loved You

It had started out a pleasant evening in Winterfell, fires burning bright in the hearth as the Dragon Queen swept through the halls after the end of a war meeting with the King of the North and his family, Well, most of his family. The Lady Sansa Stark had told her that the younger sister, Arya, had not been present. Daenerys was well aware of the absent of the young wolf, but she hadn’t said so to Sansa, seeing as they had not quite made their...relationship clear to the others of the Stark household. Daenerys could barely make heads or tails of it herself, but she still made her way to her chambers for the night. The heavy wooden door creaked loudly as she pushed it open, nodding to the Unsullied who guarded her door day and night.

Stretched across her bed was the Young Wolf herself, a piece of parchment in her hands, eyes scanning across the pages. Dany smiled quietly to herself and closed the door behind her, drawing the attention of her new lover. Arya stretched languidly and looked up from her parchment, fixing her eyes on Daenerys as the Dragon Queen walked across the room.

“I see you were able completely skip the war council,” Dany said, sitting on the side of the bed, causing Arya to smirk as she sat up, drawing close to Dany’s face, but not allowing their lips to meet. “I’m quite disappointed with you. I missed you.”

“I am quite content with that,” Arya replied and pulled Dany in for a bruising kiss that left her head spinning when Arya pulled away to continue reading. “I’m sure you and my siblings were able to work out a plan perfectly without any of my help. You know I am not the kind for talk.”

Dany nodded absentmindedly, still reeling from the kiss. The Dragon Queen recovered herself easily and crawled over to where Arya was, looking over her shoulder, reading the words scrawled on the parchment. Arya’s near-always tense muscles relaxed as she leaned back against Daenerys, a small sigh escaping her as she continued to read. Daenerys pressed a light kiss to the back of her lover’s neck, and Arya sighed again. A smirk spread across Dany’s lip as she pressed another, longer kiss to the vast plane of skin and Arya groaned, sounding annoyed and more than a little aroused. 

“Daenerys,” she whined. “I need to read this letter, leave me be.” Dany, however, would not be dissuaded, and, eventually, Arya abandoned the parchment completely, rolling Dany across the bed, landing atop her. There was a lustful fire burning in the Young Wolf’s eyes as she straddled Dany, running calloused hands up and down the slender figure of her Queen, who was sure her own eyes were burning like Arya’s. Her body felt as though it were on fire.

“Arya,” Daenerys whispered, trying to urge the woman on, but she was agonizingly slow with her exploration, lips finding the hollow of Dany’s throat, latching there as her hands continued to roam, finding the sensitive areas in Dany’s skin, making her arch up into the touch. “Please.”  
“Patience, Your Grace,” Arya murmured into her ear, nipping her earlobe before drawing her hand up to the Dragon Queen’s breasts, earning a full-on moan from her lover, who pleaded with her, no longer with words, but with her violet eyes, half-lidded and filled to the brim with unadulterated love and lust. “You must have patience.” Her thumbs brushed across nipples through the sheer fabric of the dress. “Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” Her hands moved, much to the disappointment of the Queen, to the bottom of her dress, drawing it over her head, slowly undressing her, eyes feasting on the flesh she had seen so often laid bare before her. 

Slowly, Arya’s mouth moved from Dany’s neck to her breasts, then to the planes of her stomach, worshiping the skin with her mouth as she went. Finally, Arya rested between Dany’s knees, staring up at her lovingly as Dany’s head tipped back, a moan ripping from her lips as Arya drew her fingers through the gathering wetness between the Queen’s legs. Slowly, more tender than Arya had ever done anything, she eased two fingers into her core, making Dany’s hips buck up, a cry escaping her. Arya eased her towards climax, stroking and urging her with whispers, declarations of love. Arya added a third finger and Dany fell silent, though she trembled. Arya found it comedic, to see this woman who had taken the strongest men as her lovers time and time again to be brought to her knees by one such as herself. 

Daenerys came with a shudder and shriek, muffled by Arya’s lips crashing against hers as she bounded over the cliff of completion. When Arya finally drew her fingers out (still fully clothed, mind) Daenerys was panting heavily, eyes drooping from exhaustion. Arya pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, tasting the salt of her sweat, and a sweet smile crossed her lips.

Arya stripped of her clothes and threw on a plain cotton tunic and loose breeches, bringing over a night shift for Daenerys, who changed with slow and sleepy movements. Once Arya had slid into bed, Dany latched onto her, head tucked under her chin, breathing slowing almost immediately. Arya wrapped her arms about the Dragon Queen and held her close, breathing in the scent of her sleeping lover.

“Sleep well, Your Grace,” Arya whispered and let her eyes slide shut.


End file.
